Playhouse Renovation
(Opening shot; fade in to Ryder standing at the doorway of the Lookout looking at his watch. He has luggage sitting near him. The other pups are packing their luggage as well) Ryder: (calling out) Chase! Are you ready to go? (Cut to Chase searching for things to pack up in his pup house. He is nearly done packing things up in his suitcase) Chase: Uh… (calling out) Almost ready, Ryder sir! (He gets out of his pup house. Then, he turns around and sees the playhouse (unseen in original episodes of the show) in the distance. Then he approaches Ryder) Chase: Ryder. Please give me a minute Ryder: Okay, but hurry. We must not delay (The german shepherd runs away. Cut to him approaching the animatronics’ tower. He knocks on the door. Shortly, Thorn opens it) Thorn: Hey! What’s up, Chase? Chase: May I come in please? Thorn: Uh, sure (Dissolve to the nine animatronics and Chase gathered at the table in the living room. They are already in their seats) Manny: ...So...what are we doing for you? Chase: Well, I feel like the playhouse would need a few people to take charge in taking care of everything inside it. So that’s why I came to you guys Spike: The playhouse? Have you… Thorn: ...took us there before? Chase: Hmm...I can’t remember. I’m not sure, but please don’t try to wreck anything in there All animatronics: We promise! Chase: And...well, that’s all I have. Just make sure everything in there is okay Cappy: You have any plans for today? Chase: Well, me, the other pups, and Ryder are going to a hotel in town. We will be out for a couple of days, but we will be back (The excited voices of the other pups got his attention. He looks out the window and saw the five with their luggage) Rocky: Oh man. I’m so psyched on going on vacation for two weeks Marshall: Yeah. I wonder if they serve pup treats there Zuma: I can't wait to go scuba diving at the swimming pool! Skye: This hotel is going to be super fun! Yeah! (barks, as she does a backflip) Yeah! Rubble: Hey, I wonder if Chase finished packing Rocky: Let’s go see him (Chase gasps and turns to the nine metal figures) Chase: I have to go, guys! Remember, make sure the playhouse is in good shape! (With that, he makes his way out of the tower and meets up with the other canines. The animatronics watch from the window) Rubble: Chase! Did you finish packing? Chase: I sure did. And I gave the animatronics a little something to do while we are off for two weeks Rocky: What’s that? Chase: Well, I told them that they should make sure that our playhouse is okay (The conversation continues as they all walk off. Dissolve to the vacationers and animatronics at the airport and ready to board a plane) Chase: (to the animatronics) Are you guys sure you can handle watching the playhouse for two weeks? Felix: Don’t worry about us. We’ll make sure nothing happens to it Chase: Okay. I trust you guys Ryder: Be careful Chase: But! Please, guys, make sure nothing is damaged and make sure you keep it clean! Spike: Chase, come on. You can count on us Chase: Okay. I know you guys are up for it (And with that, the PAW Patrol members hopped aboard the plane. The six pups looked out the window and waved goodbye at them and the animatronics do the same. Dissolve to the interior of the playhouse; the animatronics entered) Jack: We should’ve had a "good luck on your two-week vacation" party for them! Cappy: Can we still celebrate it? Jack: Yes, let’s! Felix: Wait! I don’t think Chase would want a party in here Manny: Oh come on, man. We did promise we wouldn’t wreck the place, right? Felix: Yes, but… Manny: After all, Chase didn’t say anything about throwing parties in the playhouse Kunekune: Yes, and we’ll make sure we’re extra careful (The phoenix simply shakes his head) Felix: Guys, we promised nothing happens to it, and so we should keep that promise Jack: Come on Felix. Don’t be a party pooper Felix: Okay, fine. I hope you didn’t invite everyone we know and the whole country (Shortly, everyone in town quickly entered and the party immediately began) Jack: (to Felix) Oh, but I did (Felix gives him a disapproving glare. Dissolve to the upstairs area of the playhouse; the party is still going on. Manny flutters above) Manny: Now this is a party! (Spike and Thorn flutter up to him) Spike: You’re enjoying it, right? Thorn: I am Manny: It’s amazing. (Rainbowbolt flies up to them) Rainbowbolt: So what kind of party is this? (Jack hops upward) Jack: It’s a "two-week day off without the PAW Patrol" party! (He falls back down and a crashing noise comes) Rainbowbolt: The PAW Patrol? Did they go somewhere? Spike: Yes. They're going on a… Thorn: ...two-week vacation Manny: I hope they tell us all about it when they get back Spike: Yeah! (He looks to his left, suddenly looking confused) Spike: Grim Griefer? What are you doing here? (Pan to frame him) Grim Griefer: Well, your jackalope friend did say he invited everyone in Adventure Bay over and everyone he knew Spike: Oh, that’s right. Yeah...you know how Jack can be sometimes. (Felix flutters up to them) Felix: (annoyed) And it’s obvious it’s his idea and that we’re not allowed to be throwing parties! Grim Griefer: What? Spike: Felix, come on, man. I’m sure Chase won’t find out (Cut to Chase inside the plane; he sleeps when he suddenly wakes up) Chase: Oh no! Marshall: What is it, Chase? Chase: I just had a bad dream...where something bad happened to the playhouse Marshall: What do you mean? Chase: I don’t know...maybe something like wild parties, earthquakes… Marshall: Chase, it’s okay. None of that stuff is going to happen. After all, the animatronics promised that they make sure nothing happens to it Chase: Okay… (sighs with relief) ...I know the playhouse will be okay (Cut to Rubble, Rocky and Zuma sitting in seats behind them; Rubble has fallen asleep during the ride) Rocky: Say, have you wondered what they’re doing while we’re gone? Zuma: I don't know. What about you, Rubble? (He turns to Rubble and sees him sleeping. Zuma giggles at this) (Chase gasps and leans toward Ryder, who is playing video games on his Pup Pad) Chase: Ryder? Ryder: What is it, Chase? Chase: I need to use your Pup Pad Ryder: What for? Chase: I just want to make sure the animatronics are doing okay Ryder: Don’t worry, Chase. I’m sure they have it all under control (Cut back to the party; Felix stands on a banister) Felix: Everything’s not under control! (Pan to frame Spike and Thorn) Spike: Felix, what are you so worked up about? Felix: I need to do something! Thorn: What’s that? Felix: Something that I should’ve done minutes ago! (He flutters down to the jukebox. He presses a button that turns the music off. Once it happened, everyone was surprised) Jake: Hey, what gives? Alex: Yeah! Why’d you stop the music? (Felix flutters down to the open door) Felix: That’s it! EVERYONE OUT!! (Almost instantly, all party goers exit the playhouse while murmuring in anger/irritation/disappointment. Jack was the last to leave when Felix stops him) Felix: Not you. You’re with us Jack: What do I have to do? (Felix closes the door and drags Jack to the center. Now the whole place is a mess and the animatronics gather) Felix: We are cleaning up Ulysses: Oooh. I have to admit, this place does need some tidying up (His horn flares and makes several cleaning materials appear) Felix: Okay. Let’s get to it (Dissolve to a day later; Felix exits the tower and caught the biggest surprise he has ever seen. The playhouse on the outside has taken a different appearance; the walls outside is painted yellow instead of red, the roof is green and the stars on it are lavender, the flag on top has a smiley face on it, the windows are shaped like pentagons instead of stars, and there are three slides instead of only one. Cut back to the phoenix, who looked utterly surprised) Felix: What have they DONE?! (He runs toward it and enters. The interior had a lot of changes to it; the walls are painted shades of blue, the slide is gray instead of blue, the floor tiles are shades of orange, the walls are pink instead of teal and lime green, the balls in the ball pit are orange, purple, and while instead of magenta, sky blue, and light green. And the pup treats in the pup treat dispenser is replaced with candy. There was also a TV screen in the back of the room, which used to be for when the PAW Patrol did missions, but now instead of the PAW Patrol mission screen, the background of the screen is now red, and there is a picture of a dark grey badge with silver lining. A picture of a gear is also on the badge, with pictures of the nine animatronics' heads below it) Felix: What is this?! (Ulysses enters) Ulysses: Oh, hello, Felix Felix: Ulysses, what’s going on? Why does the playhouse look so different? (At this moment, the others entered) Cappy: Well, we decided to do a little renovation to the playhouse Felix: You guys really messed everything up here. What will the PAW Patrol think about this? Spike: Dude, it’s fine. I’m sure they’ll like it Felix: But we promised nothing happens to it, and now...look what you guys did! Kunekune: Don’t worry about it. The PAW Patrol will be when they see this Felix: But Chase put so much trust in us to look after the playhouse! Cappy: Dude, don’t be so negative Felix: But...I have to admit, this does look really good. How long did this take you guys? Spike: Not long (Just then, they heard a phone ringing. Felix quickly goes over to look at the caller I.D, and looks shocked at it. He picks up the phone and talks into it) Felix: Uh, Chase? Chase: (on phone) Oh! Felix! Is the playhouse in good shape? Felix: Uh...yes. (starts moving the phone around swiftly) Wait--oh! What? I---I---oh! Sorry---I! I think I’m---oh! Losing---connection! (He quickly hangs up and sighs with relief. Felix looks to his right and gasps; pan to the others getting supplies and decorating their walls) Felix: What are you guys doing?! Cappy: Duh, what does it look like? Felix: No! No! No! Stop guys! Have you forgotten our promise to Chase? We promised that nothing happens to the playhouse! Seriously guys, I feel like I’m the only one who cares about keeping this place safe! Cappy: Aww, please. You’re worrying too much Felix: Are you guys even listening to me? Okay, from now on, you all have to do whatever I say! (Dissolve to Jack, Manny, and Kunekune sitting on the cushions watching Chinese kung-fu movies. Felix comes by) Jack: Wow, those guys are so good at fighting Manny: I wish I could do kung-fu like that! Kunekune: Yeah, me too Felix: How about we watch someone more appropriate for your ages like...uh....Dora the Explorer? (The phoenix crossed his arms and smiled with triumph while the others look upset) Cappy: Seriously, dude, that show? (Their response is a stern look from Felix as he approaches an irritated Ulysses) Felix: Ulysses, can you change the channel to something more appropriate? (Ulysses obeys and he presses a button on the remote. The channel changes to a monster truck showdown) Manny: Hey, why did you just change the channel? Jack: What do you mean, monster trucks are awesome! Kunekune: Yeah! Manny: (ditto) Come to think of it, they are actually! (The three robots turn their heads to the TV screen. Cut to Felix who has a disappointed expression on his face. Spike approaches) Spike: (to Felix) Dude, you’re not the boss of us Felix: Well, since you all decided not to listen to me, I’ll be the one who makes all the decisions Ulysses: But renovating the playhouse was my idea Thorn: I don’t want it to be re-renovated Felix: Sorry, but the PAW Patrol won’t allow it (The others sighed dejectedly. Zoom out/pan slightly to show Felix carrying a wagon with paint rollers and four cans of paint on it; purple, blue, orange, and black. Spike, Thorn, Oggy and Felix gather around it, respectively) Spike: Purple would look cool on the outside Thorn: Blue is cool Oggy: I like orange Felix: I’m going with black, so the outside walls will be black Ulysses: I have to agree with Spike. Purple would be a nice choice. It’s the color of royalty Cappy: Seriously? Black is not a creative color Kunekune: Black is the color of darkness… Thorn: I doubt the PAW Patrol would ever see their playhouse during nighttime Felix: Sorry, but that’s what happens when you refuse to listen to me. (picks up paint roller) Now come on! Start painting (He dips the paint roller into the black paint and begins to paint the outside wall of the playhouse black. The others uneasily did the same. Dissolve to a while later; all but Felix looked worriedly/disgustedly at the "new" playhouse) Kunekune: It...looks...okay… Jack: Now what? (Cappy brings out four different flags with different symbols from left to right; a green triangle with an eye, a roaring dragon’s head, an eight-pointed yellow sun, and a golden crown. Cappy, Ulysses, Jack, and Felix gather around these, respectively) Cappy: Look at this design. Cool! Ulysses: This would look divine Jack: I like this one Felix: And of course, the crown represents royalty. So this is the one I will have on the flag (The others turn a different direction and crossed their arms) Ulysses: I do like the crown, but it isn’t what I want! Hmph! Felix: Ulysses, let your horn do the magic (The unicorn groans and does so; the symbol was put on the flag and then it gets levitated. He magically puts it on top of the roof. Cut back to the nine friends, the phoenix crossing his arms with confidence) Felix: Well, that’s done. Time for a break (He looks on with surprise at the playhouse, the other eight irritated/saddened animatronics looked at the newly designed playhouse) Felix: It all looks good…right? Great...what have I done? Now I’m the one messing it all up Spike: Yep. You sure did… Thorn: ...mess everything up Felix: What are we gonna do about it? I expected this from you guys, but not from me! Cappy; Says the guy who actually did most of the renovation! (Cut to a blue title card that reads, in yellow…) Narrator: Six days later... (Cut to the phoenix approaching the playhouse during nightfall, and to his surprise, it was back to its second appearance. Not only that, but he heard music from the inside and saw color lights from the window) Felix: What are they doing now? (He enters the playhouse, only to find that there is no wild parties going on; only Cappy playing the turntables and setting off the lights. The others but Jack are playing around in the ball pit/pole/slide) Felix: Guys, what is this? Manny: We’re having a party Felix: And this time, it’s just us, right? Ulysses: That’s right (Jack comes in dragging two huge bags) Jack: I’ve got it! (Strain) I’ve got the candy! Felix: Jack, how did you…? Jack: I met a crazy-looking man down the street selling candy. Sweet, huh? Felix: A man sold you all this candy? Jack: No, wait. I think he was a troll...or a magician...an alien? Or a man-troll-magician-alien thingy…? (Cappy runs over to one of the bags and opens it, only to be piled over by various types of the sweet treats. He pops his head out from the pile) Cappy: Woah! How did you get all this candy? Jack: I know a guy (Felix gives him a funny look, then gasped when he saw the others gobbling up sweets) Manny: Come on, Felix. Try some Felix: What? Cappy: Yeah, come on! Don’t be a party pooper! Felix: (sighs) You know what? I’ve got business to take care of (He flies off screen, then comes back seconds later) Felix: And while you guys are slobbering your faces with candy, I’m gonna be the one who takes charge and tell you all to clean this place up Thorn: (spitting out a mouthful of chocolate) WHAT?! Hey, who says you can be the boss around here? Felix: I’m the one who kept Chase's promise Spike: He didn’t promise anything...right? Manny: He did say to make sure nothing bad happens to this place Felix: And it seems like you all are responsible Jack: So are you, Felix. You were the one that started to do a second renovation of the playhouse (The phoenix froze, but then keeps it together) Felix: Look, all I’m saying is that the playhouse should be in good shape. Nothing bad should happen to it (Suddenly, the phone rings and he goes to answer it) Felix: Hello? Chase: (on phone) Felix? Oh! Hi! Say, I was wondering if you guys are doing okay? Felix: Well...we are doing great Chase: (on phone) Did you and the others kept the playhouse safe like I asked? (The phoenix looks uneasily at the mess before him) Felix: Uh...yes. The playhouse is all okay. Everything’s in good shape...Where are you guys right now? Chase: (on phone) We’re going to a hotel Felix: Oh-oh! Great, uh...that’s great! Have fun (He hangs up before he could say anything. Cut to frame all nine robots, the eight are still eating candy) Spike: So you wanna join us or not? Jack: You know what they say; "if you can’t beat em, join em" (Felix sighs and joins the crew. Snap to black) (Fade in to a day later. Cut to the interior of the playhouse; candy wrappers, plastic cups, straws, puddles of juice lay everywhere. Pan across this mess and stop to nine motionless animatronics on the floor, all disheveled. Thorn is the first to get up) Thorn: Oh man...what happened last night? (Next is Cappy) Cappy: Dude, that party last night was, like...raaaaaad… Thorn: There was a party? (Ulysses wakes up) Ulysses: (hand to his head) Oh goodness. I feel terrible… (Felix gets up and staggers to the phone. The others woke up and are surprised) Kunekune: Felix? What are you doing? Felix: Something that I should’ve done a long time ago! (He reaches for the phone when the door suddenly swings open, letting in a crowd of people. Music immediately started playing and everyone starting celebrating. Cut to the animatronics on the second level of the playhouse) Felix: Where did these people come from? Jack: Oh, you didn’t know? They’re college kids Felix: Why would you--?! I mean...Jack! Jack: What? They just want to party Felix: Alright, look! You know what? Enough! No more parties! Spike: But we just-- Felix: No! Chase gave us one simple task; keep this place in good shape! Then what did we do?! Exactly the opposite! How hard is it for you guys to even pay attention for what I have to say? Thorn: Okay, you know what, Felix? You’re right. We should’ve listened to you in the first place Cappy: Yeah. You were so bossy to us, we didn’t even care and that your...well, bossiness got us in the way of having fun Felix: Okay, so I have been awfully bossy lately, and I’m sorry Cappy: We have no time for apologies. Let’s get all these people out of here now! (Cut to the bottom floor; a TV crew walked in Mayor Goodway starts speaking through a microphone in front of the camera) Mayor Goodway: Hello, Adventure Bay and welcome to YourTV. Today's new's report is about what's happening at the PAW Patrol playhouse. It's like a party in here (Just then, one of the teenagers grab the microphone and faces the screen then he starts to speak into the microphone) Teenage Boy #3: Hey! Yo, what’s up, Adventure Bay? I’m your favorite comedy guy and this is YourTV Spring Break! (Some people turned to wave at the camera and all cheered) Teenage Girl #1: YourTV? Yeah, I love music television! (Cut to the baffled animatronics, now properly groomed) (Song) (The girl now holds the microphone while people behind her start dancing and clapping to the beat) Teenage Girl #1: I want to love you Feel you Wrap myself around you I want to squeeze you Feel you I just can’t get enough See me move by your love And I’ll let it go! I’m so excited! I just can’t hide it! I’m about to lose control and I think you’ll like it College kids: Whoo! (Cut back to the nine robots upstairs) (Song fades) Felix: (crossing arms) This cannot get any worse… (And indeed it will; another college kid nearly knocks them down. He is walks on his hands) Spike: Watch it, you klutz! (Cut to a hotel in a different town then dissolve to the interior. Rubble has a bowl of pup treats and is dancing to the song on TV) Rubble: (singsong) I’m so excited...and I just can’t hide it. (dancing wildly) I’m about to lose control and I think you’ll like it…! (During the second part, Chase walks in. He chuckles gently when he saw the English bulldog dancing) Chase: What are you watching, Rubble? (Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Skye and Ryder walk in) Rocky: Hey, look. It’s YourTV Zuma: Yeah. That girl sings good Marshall: And those kids really are having a good time Skye: Yeah Ryder: (chuckles) They sure are having a blast (He starts to pack when he swiftly turns his gaze to the TV screen. He could make out some features of the playhouse) Ryder: Wait a minute...Chase? Doesn’t that look like our playhouse? Chase: Huh? (He takes a look) Well...I guess it does a little Marshall: But is it really? (The five looked with worry. Cut back to the party in the playhouse. Ulysses walks past the table full of art supplies when he suddenly hears the phone ringing. He levitates his eight friends, who are downstairs, up to the second floor) Ulysses: (to Felix) Look who’s calling! (The phoenix checks the caller I.D) Felix: Chase?! Spike: Come on! Answer it! Felix: But these kids have to be quiet first Jack: I’ve got it! (He pulls out a tuba from behind the supply table and stands onto the banister. With one big inhale, he blows into it and the tuba sounded for a few seconds. This prompts everyone to stop and look up at him. The phone still rings) Spike: Okay, now, please! If everyone could just be quiet for just a minute or two and then you can make all the noise you want! (The animatronics gathered as Felix speaks into the phone) Felix: Hello again, Chase Chase: (on phone) Felix? Is anything going on there? Felix: Uh, no Chase: (on phone) Well, we’re looking at the TV and we could swear we are looking at a wild party in our playhouse (Felix uneasily hands the phone to Spike) Spike: Hey, what’s going on? Ryder: (on phone) Spike, I don’t know what’s going on, but we’re coming home Spike: NO! (Too late; Ryder hung up. Spike follows shortly after this) Spike: They’re gonna be home soon! Felix: WHAT?! Thorn: If we don’t get this place cleaned up when they get back, they'll will flip out! Kunekune: What can we do then? Felix: I’ve got it (He makes a "do it" gesture to Jack and he blows into the tuba. Everyone looked up at them) Teenage Girl #2: Hey, what’s going on? Teenage Boy #4: Yeah! Crank the music back up! Felix: Quiet, please! We have an emergency! It seems we have a poisonous critter running around the playhouse Emo Girl: (deadpan) Oh. I think you meant me Felix: (shaking his head) No. I meant a...uh...there’s a large spider called the...the Black Widow running around Kunekune: Yes. If it bites you, it won’t feel nice Spike: So if everyone would just leave the playhouse immediately… Athletic Male: I don’t believe them Techie Girl: Yeah. Come on, let’s party! (Everyone cheered. The animatronics turn to Ulysses; his horn flares and it goes to Manny, changing his appearance so he looks like a large black spider with a red symbol on the back) Manny: Cool! I’m a spider Felix: (to the others) Okay, now follow my lead (He runs down the stairs and screams, pointing at something) Felix: There it is! It’s HUGE!! (He’s pointing to the ‘spider’ on the wall. The others joined him.) Thorn: There’s the Black Widow! Everyone out so it doesn’t bite you! (The party goers frantically exited the playhouse until the animatronics and the "spider" remain. Spike closes the door once they left) Spike: Yes! We did it! (Dissolve to a while later, now the gang started to clean up the place using either vacuums or sweepers; Manny is back to his original form. Spike and Thorn are placing things back in their normal spots. Cappy and Kunekune pick up the plastic cups and candy wrappers that are on the floor and into black trash bags, which they are holding. By the time they finished, they heard a knock on the door) Cappy: They’re home! (The nine got together at the table, where there’s a board game. The PAW Patrol entered the playhouse and are surprised by the new designs) Felix: Hey. You guys are back Chase: Yes. We’re back… Kunekune: So how come you came home so early? (The PAW Patrol start to wander around and looking at the new designs) Rocky: We were watching TV and we saw… Ryder: ...a whole bunch of teenagers partying like maniacs… Zuma: And an emo girl...and a large boy with a box of chocolate bars Marshall: And some girl was singing in front of a camera Ryder: (suspiciously, to the animatronics) The playhouse looked very different than how it was first designed… Felix: Sorry. We animatronics can tell you all hate it… Chase: Hate it? I love it Animatronics: Huh? Chase: It looks amazing. The colors...the designs...and you guys even designed your own walls and I love it! Ulysses: So you’re not upset Chase: Of course not. This is, like, the greatest surprise I’ve ever seen! Rocky: I have to admit, I like this new design way better than the older one Rubble: Not bad at all Marshall: Yeah. It’s different...but a good different Skye: I like it too. It’s so different Zuma: Yeah Ryder: Yes. I suppose changes can be a good thing, especially if someone really likes it Chase: I really love it, Ryder. (to the animatronics) Thanks, guys. Now I have a treat for everyone! (He takes out a bag) Manny: What is it? Chase: Candy! Animatronics: (shocked) From the man-troll-magician-alien thingy?! (Cut to said creature standing near a cart of candy; he is a green-skinned man in a spacesuit and has horns and black hair) Man-troll-magician-alien thingy: That’s right. (chuckles) Candy, get your candy here! (He winks to the camera) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two